


Snowball Concussions

by sweetponzu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Are dangerous, Holidays, M/M, Snowball Fights, do not stuff thy snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetponzu/pseuds/sweetponzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This holiday, Seungcheol receives multiple things, small Christmas candies, a concussion, and his personal favorite– his very own pink-haired angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Concussions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from Tumblr. Feel free to check out my side blog, saythenameGotBang17fics.tumblr.com  
> Hope you guys have a happy holiday~!

     Only the devil incarnate could be capable of thinking up of snowballs stuffed with Christmas candy. Their opponents will get doubly injured when hit but their teammates will be momentarily stalled from retaliation at the site of the treats.It was genius and Seungcheol can see the logic in it but it’s a little hard to appreciate when he, an innocent bystander in passing, gets hit with one of the demonic snowballs.  

 

     He’s rushed to the hospital, the paramedic firmly instructing him to ... _take away?_ Seungcheol couldn’t quite make out the words. But small hands grip one of his and he forgets all about the professional trying to say his life. A pink-haired guardian angel came with him in the ambulance– Christmas miracles do happen! It’s all more than a little hazy from then but he recalls babbling lots of nonsensical things to his pink-haired angel as he’s rushed to the ER.

 

     He wakes up with his hand stuffed with the small Christmas candies that most likely caused the splitting headache that plagued him. An IV drip is connected to one of his hands, bouquets of flowers and baskets of fruit littered his bedside, a gathering of balloons floating by in the corner and _wasn’t this all just a little overkill?_

 

     As it turns out, it was not. Apparently, after getting hit with the snowball, which concussed him on impact as theorized by the doctor, he also slipped on the pavement and hit his head– he’d lost a pint of blood. 

 

     “This is Jihoon. He’s the one who threw the snowball and would like to say a few words of apologies.”

 

     From the look on his face, mildly constipated with a side of uncomfortable and a dash of petulance, ‘Jihoon’ may not be so keen on the idea and is more than likely being forced to spit out apologies. Jihoon also happens to have bright, pastel pink hair. 

 

     “Hey angel, where were you in my dreams?” Seungcheol asks with a dopey smile because drugs make everything better. Jihoon’s face scrunches up even tighter to the point where it was almost fascinating. He gives the doctor, and the police officer that ushered him in, a pointed look a if to say _did the concussion make this weirdo lose more than a few brain cells?_

 

     He rubs his hand on the sleeve of his sweater, looks off to the side and mutters something. 

 

     “What was that?” Seungcheol seriously did not hear anything but his angel starts to fume, his slender form trembling with barely contained anger, before yelling out a distinctly unapologetic _sorry_. Seungcheol, the concussed idiot who was attracted to a devilish pink haired angel, merely nodded and pulled the smaller boy into his arms for cuddles.

 

     “You owe me a coffee date and you have to take care of me the rest of my stay in the hospital.” Seungcheol tells the struggling angel, “In return, I’ll pay for our house and take care of the kids, okay?”

 

     Seungcheol had to extend his stay at the hospital, because Jihoon’s burst of strength from indignation resulted in a hairline fractured rib, but at least he gets the coffee date he asked for. 

 


End file.
